Talk:Cult of Chucky/@comment-155.186.205.182-20170924223159
While I loved this film, I thought the Curse of Chucky was better than the Cult of Chucky. The script was confusing at times and the acting from the majority of the characters wasn't that great. My main problem was that I was confused as to which Chucky was the original version in the Cult of Chucky. I believe the original version was the Chucky doll that possessed Nica. My reasoning is this: There were four Chucky's in the Cult film. 1. Tortured Head Chucky: This Chucky was sent to Andy at the end of Curse of Chucky. He was kept alive and tortured by Andy and was even brought to the psychiatric hospital Nica was at to prove she wasn't crazy. This Chucky was seen being tortured by Andy's foster sister Kyle at the end of the film. 2. Short Haired Chucky: Ths Chucky was also kept by Andy and brought out of a closet after he read an article about the deaths occuring at the hospital Nica was at. There was a picture of Nica with the doll as the beheaded Chucky claimed he wasn't the only one. He was shot to death by Andy who was trapped in a padded cell at the hospital Nica was staying at. 3. Therapy Chucky: This Chucky was presented to Nica in the hospital by Dr. Foley, who was revealed to be abusing his patients including Nica. This Chucky was taken in by child murdering Madeline, who believed it was her "baby". Chucky was also buried after being smothered and nursed by Madeline. He was brought to life by another version of Chucky while Madeline was sleeping. 4. Visitor Chucky/Original Chucky: This Chucky was brought to the hospital by Tiffany for Nica as a gift from recently deceased/possessed Alice. Nica notices later that Tiffany Valentine was the name of Charles Lee Ray's girlfriend and she resembles actress Jennifer Tilly. This Chucky had his fingers burned by Dr. Foley to prove to Nica that he wasn't alive. He was the version that possessed Nica and escaped the asylum at the end of the film. There was another Chucky version mentioned who was not shown. He was the version sent to Alice from Jennifer/Tiffany. Alice was successfully possessed by this version and ended up dying after being attacked by one of her "victims". Possessed Alice was being looked after by Jennifer/Tiffany before she died of "a broken heart". As far as the timeline of events, The Curse of Chucky occured nine years after the Seed of Chucky. The Cult of Chucky occured 4 years after the Curse of Chucky. The Curse of Chucky revealed that Chucky had stayed with many families, The Barclays, The Kincades, The Tillys and Nica's Family. The Tilly family mentioned was Jennifer Tilly, who was possessed by Chucky's real life ex girfriend Tiffany Valentine at the end of the Seed of Chucky. At the end of the Cult of Chucky, possessed doll Tiffany is in the backseat of a car driven by Jennifer/Tiffany. This doll is either possessed by Jennifer's trapped soul or another verion of Tiffany's soul with the help of the cult curse spell. The possessed Nica is shown kissing Jennifer/Tiffany at the end of the Cult film. Jennifer/Tiffany seemed to be approving/accepting of Nica's new personality, which led me to believe her the Chucky possessing Nica was the original Chucky. There wasn't any mention of what happended to Glen but Jennifer/Tiffany commented that she missed having Alice around. So I'm guessing Glen was killed by Chucky possibly at the end of the Seed of Chucky. Glen chopped off Chucky's arms and one was sent to him as a gift on his birthday. This arm was seen strangling Glen at the end of the film while his twin sister Glenda, who had Chucky's evil gene, watched her mom kill their babysitter.